


День стояния

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Сорок лет – ровно сорок лет – с того самого момента, - сказал Вайзли тихо, и голос его, не голос мальчишки-сорванца, но прожившего не одно тысячелетие мудреца, прозвучал низко и утробно. Вайзли всё помнил – и это отражалось на его лице и в его глазах. – Солнце встало на Западе, появился ложный мессия.





	День стояния

**Author's Note:**

> важно! (наверно)   
> один из признаков судного дня в исламе - появление истинного пророка Исы в мечети Омейядов в Дамаске. в том самом месте, куда ходил Вайзли  
> ну и да. очень вольное использование исламской мифологии, so если вы мусульманин - может триггернуть  
> персонажи говорят-говорят-говорят, и всё ради открытой концовки :')   
> (это вообще задумывалось как драббл страницы на три, но всё пошло по пизде. как всегда)

***********************************************************************************************  
День стояния  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6930047  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Драма, Hurt/comfort, AUПредупреждения: OOC, Смерть второстепенного персонажа  
Размер: Драббл, 9 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
\- Сорок лет – ровно сорок лет – с того самого момента, - сказал Вайзли тихо, и голос его, не голос мальчишки-сорванца, но прожившего не одно тысячелетие мудреца, прозвучал низко и утробно. Вайзли всё помнил – и это отражалось на его лице и в его глазах. – Солнце встало на Западе, появился ложный мессия.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
важно! (наверно)  
один из признаков судного дня в исламе - появление истинного пророка Исы в мечети Омейядов в Дамаске. в том самом месте, куда ходил Вайзли  
ну и да. очень вольное использование исламской мифологии, so если вы мусульманин - может триггернуть  
персонажи говорят-говорят-говорят, и всё ради открытой концовки :')  
(это вообще задумывалось как драббл страницы на три, но всё пошло по пизде. как всегда)

 

Только отодвинув со своего пути Трайда, Тики понял, что по его собственным щекам бегут слёзы.

Знак плохой, и, кажущаяся спокойной Лулу, в глазах которой на самом же деле полыхали подземные пожары, только это подтверждала. Воздух здесь был затхлым, пропах спиртом и мертвечиной, но Тики такие запахи не смущали. Тики схватился за плечи рядом стоящего Вайзли, боясь проводить параллели с соломинкой и утопающим, и медленно выдохнул.

Глаза Тысячелетнего смотрели прямо в потолок, широко распахнутые, округлившиеся, самые живые за всё то время, что Тики его знал. Он был идеален, словно заточенный в стазисе, закованный в воске, плавающий в формалине. Хотелось коснуться серой матовой кожи, и Тики уже протянул руку, но Вайзли перехватил её за запястье.

Тики словно пришёл в себя.

\- Сорок лет – ровно сорок лет – с того самого момента, - сказал Вайзли тихо, и голос его, не голос мальчишки-сорванца, но прожившего не одно тысячелетие мудреца, прозвучал низко и утробно. Вайзли всё помнил – и это отражалось на его лице и в его глазах. – Солнце встало на Западе, появился ложный мессия.

Когда умер Тысячелетний Граф, Ной внутри Тики завыл раненным зверем.

* * *

Сигарета истлела слишком быстро – она обожгла голые пальцы и выпала из них на мелкий гравий. Дым, серо-белый, грязный, поднимался вверх тонкой полосой и терялся в воздухе, едва ли достигая коленей Тики. 

\- Скажи, - подал голос Вайзли, подтянув колени к груди, - считаешь ли ты нас неверными? Считаешь ли ты, что мы – заслуживаем смерти?

Солнце (однозначно) взошло на Востоке, а с земли поднялся грязный серый дым.

У Вайзли взгляд – злой, но напуганный, и эмоции эти, думалось Тики, смотрелись на его лице нелепо и непривычно, сменив обычно усталое спокойствие или глубокую заинтересованность. Горло сводило кашлем и хрипом, казалось, дым до сих пор плавал в лёгких и гортани, даже после всех бесчисленных выдохов, когда воздух со свистом выходил через нос и рот.

Сигарета лежала на гравии и всё никак не могла истлеть, и Тики беспомощно придавил её носком лакированной туфли.

Тики поймал сощуренными глазами слепящие лучи солнца и попытался вспомнить, с какой стороны оно сегодня взошло.

\- Да, - ответил он наконец и опустил лицо, дав глазам отдохнуть. – Объективно – да. Заслуживаем.  
\- Но умирать ты явно не хочешь, - с тихим смешком отозвался Вайзли, ловя его взгляд своими яркими глазами.

Тики думал, что они слепят не хуже солнца.

\- Чем ты так напуган?

Дамаск давно потерял арабское очарование и пыльную жёлтую атмосферу востока, и сейчас новые дома эти, кирпичные, низкие, закрывали собой тяжёлые лунные купола мечетей и высокие узкие минареты. В ненавистном Лондоне было холодно и пасмурно, здесь же – можно было утонуть в яркой плавящей жаре, и в небе (чёртово небо – некогда привычно серое и хмурое) не было ни одного облака.  
Тики хотел обратно, в ненавистный Лондон.

\- Первым умер Трайд. Я видел это собственными глазами; горло раздирало от удушья, и он посинел, стал лиловым, что утопленник из Темзы. Ногти царапали вздувшееся горло, и Джойд, Боже, тогда я вспомнил по-настоящему, что такое страх. Последним, до кого он успел дотянуться, был Майтра – я этого уже не застал. Но Графа –Тысячелетнего Графа – он в тот раз так и не достал. – Его голос дрогнул, сорвался, и язык проглотил окончания некоторых слов. Тики не выдержал – отвёл глаза, и ветер швырнул в них песок с окраин города. – Кто он? Как он это делает? Если он – лжемессия, то кто тогда настоящий пророк?

И Тики хотел бы настучать племяннику по голове, отругать за паранойю и незнание Мудрость Ноя, но всё, что мог сделать – сжать пальцы в кулаки, чувствуя, как короткие круглые ногти мягко впиваются в кожу.

Тики не помнил ничего; его реинкарнация – чистый лист, первый глоток воздуха в ещё не расправленные лёгкие новорождённого.  
Тики не боялся. Ровно до того момента, как увидел страх в глазах Вайзли.

\- Почему Дамаск, Уилл? – позвал он его по имени, боясь потерять знакомую родную личину племянника. Та личина ещё оставалась при нём – мальчик обернулся.  
\- Я жду кое-кого, - ответил он уклончиво, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Горизонта не было видно, и солнце медленно двигалось к нему, скрытому за ровными кирпичными домами. Тики постарался углядеть, в какую сторону.

То был Восток.

* * *

Спорили Джасдеви.

Шуму от них обычно было много, но сейчас они, на удивление, лишь сидели в стороне и тихо переговаривались. Тихо – но Тики всё равно их слышал.

\- Жатва.  
\- Нет, глупый. Ну жатва и жатва. И что? Надо что-то устрашающее. Убой?  
\- Убой? – Джасдеро фыркнул. – Приравнивай себя к скоту сколько хочешь – я не буду.  
\- А ты себя – к пшенице, - недовольно ответил Девитто.

Близнецы хотели закрепить этот момент в истории и придумать ему название, понял Тики. Что-то броское и глупое. В их стиле.

\- Назовите резнёй, и дело с концом, - дёрнул он плечами, хлопая по карманам пиджака в поисках зажигалки. Джасдеви разом заткнулись, внимательно посмотрели на него и выдали, наверное, самую умную мысль за всё время их существования:  
\- Но ведь никого не резали.

И впрямь.  
Тики не задумывался, ведь массовые убийства для него – сточенная сталь, красные руки и грязная одежда.  
Четырнадцатый убивал тихо и аккуратно; не резня, не жатва, не убой. Словно карал – божественной дланью.

Смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ, получился слишком громким.

Джасдеви тихо переругивались на другом конце комнаты, и солнце стояло высоко-высоко над горизонтом. Вайзли пришёл тогда, когда оно склонилось к Востоку (или это Запад?), взбудораженный и возбуждённый. Его цепкие пальцы схватились за рукав Тики и вытянули за собой, за пределы комнаты, в пустой длинный коридор.

\- Я его встретил, - сказал он и притянул дядю к себе, заставив наклониться. Горячий шёпот обжигал щёки. – Я ждал далеко не Четырнадцатого, но встретил именно его.  
\- Кого ты ждал? - резко перебил его Тики. А потом в голову словно ударило – Дамаск, лжепророк, Судный день. Хотелось смеяться. – С каких пор ты…  
\- Если так подумать, - почти в отчаянии прошептал он, склоняя голову на плечо Тики и утыкаясь в него лбом, - то именно ложный пророк должен был встать на нашу сторону. Значит Неа не…

Он боялся. Вайзли боялся – до чёртиков, и даже не пытался скрыть этого; и весь его тысячелетний опыт, и все сотни жизней, прожитые им, сейчас отошли на второй план, подкосив психику мальчишки. Тики вздохнул и положил ладонь на его затылок в неловкой попытке утешить.

\- Уилл, ты сумасшедший. Тебе в голову приходило бесконечное множество безумных мыслей, но пророк-Неа… Слишком даже для тебя. Он сказал тебе что-то?

Отстранившись, Вайзли облизал пересохшие губы. Солнце всё ещё стояло высоко и било через стекло своими яркими лучами, путалось в светлых волосах Вайзли и терялось в зрачках.  
Шло, наверное, прямо в Эдо, чтобы там окончательно исчезнуть за горизонтом, следом появившись уже на другом конце планеты.

\- Ты плачешь, - выдохнул Вайзли устало и начал тереть собственные мокрые щёки. – Кто-то умер. А мы живы.

Тики перехватил его ладони и протянул ему белоснежный платок, данный любимым братцем. Прислушался. Джасдеви не было слышно. 

* * *

Наверное, это были единственные разы, когда в глазах Страсти разгорелся поистине мощный огонь, сменивший привычный холодный лёд зрачков. Ной никогда не ошибается в выборе – только сейчас Тики понял это особенно ясно.

Кто-то спросил: «Как он это сделал?», кто-то спросил: «Зачем он это сделал?», но ни у кого не возникало сомнений, _кто это сделал_. Вайзли – а Вайзли знал даже слишком много – смотрел на близнецов отстранённо-печально, словно и не на них смотрел, а сквозь; думал о чём-то своём, покинув астрал. Тики глядел на него, стоя на другом конце комнаты, а внутри копошилось какое-то премерзкое чувство. Он сдвинул с пути резонирующего Шерила, обогнул сидящего прямо на полу Фиддлера и осторожно тронул за плечо племянника. Тот встрепенулся, смотря на Тики мутными непонимающими глазами, будто сонными.

Тики глянул себе за спину, где собрались все Апостолы – все оставшиеся Апостолы; те не обращали на них никакого внимания, и он вывел Вайзли из этой комнаты уже второй раз за день, хотя покидать Семью сейчас было страшно. В коридоре Вайзли совсем пришёл в себя и устало прислонился к стене.

\- На Ковчеге солнце всё так же восходит на Востоке. Если мы останемся там, то, может, он нас не достанет? – тихо сказал он и опустил взгляд.  
\- Почему ты молчал?  
\- Я должен был что-то говорить? – пожал плечами Вайзли, закрывая глаза тонкими веками. Тики даже сквозь них видел, как беспокойно мечутся под ними зрачки. – Передать слова Неа?

Тики напрягся.

\- Что он говорил?  
\- Ещё час назад я бы ответил, что он говорил полнейший бред. Сейчас… - Он открыл глаза, и Тики увидел, что радужки его глаз были тёмно-карие, без намёка на желтизну. – Предложил человечность в обмен на… это, - сказал он как-то вымученно, и радужки полыхнули золотом.

Воздух словно выбило из лёгких. Тики сделал неуверенный шаг к племяннику, еле подавив в себе желание схватить его за плечи и спросить какого вообще чёрта, почему он молчал, согласился ли он, возможно ли это вообще. Хотел – но смог сделать только шаг вперёд, протянуть руку и замереть, смотря прямо на яркое золото зрачков, которое постепенно потухало.

Тики об одном забыл: Вайзли умеет читать мысли. 

\- Гипотетически, - начал он сбивчиво и сам сделал шаг вперёд, становясь почти что впритык к Тики, - возможно. Вспомни: Аллен Уолкер убил в тебе человечность. Почему же… Почему нельзя сделать обратное? Ты сам видел, на что способен Четырнадцатый.

В его светлых волосах до сих пор оставались мелкие дамасские песчинки, то и дело падающие на плечи. И этот дурак действительно – действительно! – верит в это.

\- Я видел, на что он способен, - поморщился Тики, не сдержавшись, смахнул песок с его плеч. – И именно поэтому, чёрт возьми, даже не думай об этом. Мы… - Он нервно выдохнул.

…справимся с этим? Избавимся от Неа? Придумаем что-нибудь?  
Вайзли на эти его мысли только невесело улыбнулся и отстранился, вновь прислоняясь к стене.

\- Зачем ты мне это рассказал?  
\- Говорю же, Джойд, - сказал он, и в голосе его засквозило привычное высокомерное раздражение. Тики в какой-то степени даже испытал облегчение. – Стоило мне услышать это, и я сам не поверил. Поэтому я хочу дать тебе время.

Он обошёл дядю и исчез в узких тёмных коридорах, даже не возвращаясь в комнату, где до сих пор находились Апостолы, склонённые над мёртвыми близнецами.

Тики беспомощно заскрипел зубами, смотря на удаляющуюся ровную спину племянника.

* * *

В следующий раз они встретились спустя четыре тихих дня, и Вайзли плакал.

В тот момент Тики сразу же схватился за собственное лицо, однако, с запозданием замечая, что глаза – сухие. Это плакал не Ной, а сам мальчишка.

\- Я не хочу умирать, - сказал он срывающимся голосом. – Зная Неа… Это реинкарнация может стать последней. Да даже если не последней – я, чёрт возьми, не хочу умирать.

Тики понимал его как никто другой.

Обнимать мальчишку было странно. Тот был всегда высокомерно-отстранённый, нелюдимый, подпускал к себе только Графа, ныне мёртвого, и – реже, но подпускал – Тики.

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал он минуты спустя; голос его, приглушённый тканью серого пальто Тики, звучал тихо и отдавал вибрацией почти по всему телу, - почему я сказал об этом тебе и только тебе?

Хотелось отстранить его и заставить посмотреть на себя. Тики и попытался это сделать, но в ответ почувствовал, как сильнее сжались тонкие пальцы на его спине.

\- Только ты можешь согласиться на это. Ты слишком человек, Тики, - проговорил он, отстранив голову и обжигая дыханием кожу в районе шеи. Пальцы внезапно ослабли и отпустили плотную ткань. Вайзли отстранился и посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, ожидая ответ, хотя мог бы просто залезть в голову.

Тики поморщился, словно от зубной боли.

\- Я не соглашусь.

Вайзли в ответ только исказил лицо в непонятной гримасе, а после, резко дёрнувшись вперёд, притянул к себе дядю, вцепившись в лацканы его пиджака. Тот, не ожидавший этого, прогнулся вниз, едва ли не сталкиваясь носом с Вайзли.

\- Я люблю тебя. Тебя и всех моих, - он усмехнулся, - братьев и сестёр. Но ни у одного из них – ни одного – нет возможности повернуть назад. Тогда как ты, и я, Неа сказал, что и я, можем вернуть свою человечность. Для этого мы должны просто принять его. Я не хочу умирать, Джойд. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.

Тики думал, что был готов в этой жизни ко всему.

Вайзли с каждым разом удивлял его всё больше и больше. Тики перехватил слабеющие ладони племянника, готовые повиснуть по швам его плотных брюк, и сжал в своих руках. Вайзли недовольно дёрнул их на себя, и после бесплодных попыток вырваться из хватки дядюшки, послал ему такую резкую боль в голове, что Тики зашипел от досады.

\- Прости, прости, я подумал, тебя на объятия потянуло, ну, знаешь, момент очень трогательный и...

Он поймал тяжёлый взгляд Вайзли, каким обычно взрослые смотрят на неразумное дитя, совершившее что-то невероятно глупое, и поспешил захлопнуть рот. 

В саду Камелотов было спокойно; ни собак, ни деревья их личный ад не волновал. Беатриса ткнулась носом Вайзли между коленей, и тот рассеянно потрепал её за ухом. Тики смотрел на него, склонив голову. Видел, как тот хочет что-то сказать.

И сказал.

\- Мы ведь всё равно умрём…  
\- Довольно пессимистично. 

Хотел ответить что-то – но зашёлся в приступе кашля. Тики наблюдал, как племянника согнуло пополам, как кашель натужно выбивался из лёгких и хрипом раздирал горло. 

\- С каких пор ты… болеешь? – нахмурившись, спросил он, дав Вайзли выпрямиться. Тот стоял к нему спиной, и лопатки его торчали, что костлявые вороньи крылья.  
\- Давнее дело. Просто сейчас кодеин перестал действовать, - ответили ему глухо. – Хочешь списать это на Четырнадцатого?  
\- Не слыхал, чтобы Нои сами по себе хворали чахоткой. 

Вайзли наконец повернулся к нему и показал ладонь. На ней краснели капли крови.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, - я умираю.

Вайзли хотел было обогнуть дядю, зайти к себе и укрыться там от чужих взглядов и голосов, но Тики – вновь – схватил его за руку, понимая, что на собственных белых перчатках останутся красные пятна. Вайзли напряжённо замер, и, казалось, его лопатки взметнулись ещё выше.

\- Нет. Нет. Даже не думай соглашаться.  
\- Разве, - донеслось в ответ, и голос племянника на удивление был тихим, но злым, - я должен умирать из-за того, что во мне поселились воспоминания какого-то…

Тики не дал ему договорить: развернул к себе и легко щёлкнул костяшками пальцев по его лбу.

\- А мне бы за такие слова прилетело. От тебя, причём. Идём.

Вайзли растерянно почесал место удара.

\- Куда это?  
\- Рыбачить, куда же ещё, - сказал Тики и закатал рукава пиджака.

* * *

Неа появился внезапно, и рот его оказался искривлённым в уродливой ухмылке. Аллен Уолкер так никогда не улыбался, подумалось Тики с внезапной грустью. Он прошёл мимо кресла, где развалился Четырнадцатый, и потянул на себя створки окна. Ветер поднял белоснежные занавески и скрыл Тики за ними.

\- С каких это пор ты стал так легко попадать туда, куда хочешь? Никак, в Святого Духа трансформировался? - пробормотал он, щёлкая зажигалкой. Неа рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, но мне нравится твой настрой. Не боишься?

Тики слышал, как Неа встал с кресла и ступил на ворсистый персидский ковёр Шерила. Как сделал шаг и оказался позади него, отделяемый лишь полупрозрачными шторами.

\- Насколько я понял, для убийства твоё присутствие необязательно, - сказал он и выкинул едва зажжённую сигарету из окна прямо в сад любимого братца. Развернулся. Лицо Неа было расплывчатым и еле видным. Только зрачки желтели. – С Вайзли поговорил, теперь моя очередь?

Ветер подул с новой силой, холодный, северо-западный, не иначе. Шторы вспорхнули едва ли не до потолка, и Тики смог разглядеть вблизи лицо Неа – искажённое лицо Уолкера: и золотые глаза, и серая кожа, и едкая улыбка. Волосы длинные, кудрявые, до слепоты белые.  
Собственным глазам стало словно больно, и Тики поспешил отвести взгляд.

\- О, не говори, что никогда не думал о том, чтобы вернуть всё, как было.  
\- Думал, конечно. А ещё подумывал собрать машину и слетать на Луну. Как видишь, я до сих пор здесь.

Неа шипел, что змея. Тики невольно отодвинулся от него подальше, боясь, что из его рта появится длинный раздвоенный язык, а за ним мелькнут и клыки. Неа резко развернулся, совсем не заботясь о том, что показывает врагу свою спину. Тики стало чисто по-человечески интересно, что будет, если хлопнуть его между лопаток, слегка толкнув вперёд. Он уже поднял ладонь, как Неа вновь заговорил.

\- Вы же всё равно умрёте.  
\- А. Знакомые слова. Да ладно, Четырнадцатый, тебе-то какая в этом выгода?

Лопатки дрогнули – Неа то ли был крайне возмущён, то ли позабавлен. Тики склонялся ко второму варианту. 

\- Ну, я же не убийца, - ответил он.

Скрыть смех за кашлем оказалось труднее, чем Тики предполагал.

\- А если я скажу, что убью Вайзли следующим. Прямо сейчас?  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – склонив голову, спросил Тики. В горле стоял неприятный ком, и пальцы вставили в рот вторую за последние пять минут сигарету.

Улыбка Неа стала какой-то совсем гаденькой.

\- Я же _Первый Апостол_ всё-таки. Теперь – Первый и единственный.

И покинул комнату с щелчком зажигалки.

* * *

Роад всегда говорила про них «симбиоз любимых родственников Шерила».  
Впрочем, Роад была мертва к тому времени, как симбиоз оказался на грани аменсализма.

Когда Вайзли пробрался в его голову и ощупал мягкие мозги, словно щупальцами, увидел там что-то, явно ему не понравившееся, Тики понял, что испытывают люди в череподробилке. Он громко выдохнул и припал к стене спиной, чувствуя, как перед глазами всё расплывается, словно во время интоксикации, и решил сомкнуть веки.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он пустой темноте, за которой скрывался его дорогой племянник, - это было больно.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Вайзли и, хоть в его голосе вины не слышалось совсем, добавил: - Прости.

Тики рискнул открыть глаза. Мутные силуэты потихоньку прояснялись, и он облегчённо выдохнул. Вайзли стоял поодаль, боком, смотрел куда-то в пустоту и недовольно хмурился. 

\- В чём я провинился? – поинтересовался Тики, стараясь привлечь его внимание. Вайзли отозвался как-то заторможено, медленно, что совершенно не вязалось с обычным живым энтузиазмом, который проскальзывал в каждом его движении.  
\- В этот раз – я не специально, - мягко признался он. – Хотя, будем честными, - заслужил.  
\- Ты, как всегда, сама доброта. 

Вайзли прислонился к стене рядом с дядей, и Тики мог почувствовать тепло чужого тела. В такие моменты он особенно ясно понимал, что они – тоже люди, и кровь циркулирует по их венам, и сердце бьётся о рёбра, и в голове мысли – живые и независимые.

А Неа… Неа был слишком мёртвым, чтобы понять это.

\- Видел твой разговор с Четырнадцатым, - сказал Вайзли. В уголках его губ темнели пятна засохшей крови, и Тики от взгляда на них становилось не по себе.  
\- Я не соглашусь, - повторил Тики уже во второй раз; мнения своего он менять не собирался. Вайзли знал об этом, и, наверное, поэтому Тики услышал его тихий смешок.  
\- Ага. – Помолчал, казалось, целую вечность, на деле – недолгую половину от минуты, и продолжил: - Стоило, наверное, взглянуть на него через призму твоего представления, чтобы понять, что, хм, никакое это, пожалуй, не представление, а такой он и есть на самом деле.

Молчание в этот раз вышло явно длиннее. Тики боялся его рушить, поэтому лишь покорно ждал, когда племянник договорит.

\- Знаешь, никакой он не пророк. Не лжепророк даже. 

Тики отпрянул от стены, выпрямившись, и встал прямо напротив Вайзли. Тот всё продолжал хмуриться и кусать губы, смотря себе под ноги, но поднял взгляд, стоило Тики положить свои ладони ему на плечи.

\- Прекрасно. А теперь давай пойдём и придумаем, как остановить этого «даже не лжепророка».

И потянул Вайзли на себя.

Когда на щеках Вайзли появились мокрые дорожки слёз, Тики надеялся, что это плачет сам мальчишка, а не Ной. Но протянул руку к собственному лицу.


End file.
